This application claims priority from provisional application Ser. No. 60/007,380 filed on or about Nov. 20, 1995.
This invention relates generally to valves adapted for use on high-pressure gas cylinders, to control delivery of gas from such cylinders. More particularly, it concerns improvements in the construction and operation of such valves.
There is need for improvements in the construction and operation of cylinder valves, as are provided by the present invention, and which promote safety, reliability, and longevity of such valves.